1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a write-protection module for a storage device and the method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a write-protection module for a storage device having a user identification function and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With a blooming development of the computer industry in the twenty first century, computers have become indispensable tools in our daily life. The computers are utilized and relied upon all the time, and most of important data are stored in the computers.
Generally, a method of preventing leakage of the important data is to set a cryptograph. However, with development of technologies, cracking techniques of the cryptograph improved accordingly, and therefore just setting the cryptograph for protecting the data and files is not practical. Moreover, if the cryptograph is forgotten, it will cause a lot of troubles.
Since development of the computers has a general trend towards miniaturization, powerful and multi-functional, number of communication ports for connecting peripheral devices of the computer and storage devices (such as hard disk, CD-ROM etc.) are decreased accordingly. Correspondingly, with decreasing of the communication ports, hubs for connecting external hardware gradually become a mainstream, and this leads to a widespread use of memory cards, flash drives, and external hard disks.
Users may store data in the memory cards or the flash drives, or read the data stored in the memory cards or the flash drives via computer. Since such electronic products have small sizes, they are easy to be lost during utilization, and someone else may obtain the stored data, which may cause a leakage of the data.
Presently, a biologic identification technique is applied for substituting the conventional method of just setting the cryptograph, by which fingerprint, iris, voice or shape of face of a user is used for setting the cryptograph of the memory card. Since different people have different biologic features (such as voice, fingerprint), security of the data or the files can be ensured.
However, encryption and decryption of such storage devices are operable only when the storage devices are connected with the computers. Therefore, to obtain the data stored in the storage devices, a computer should be found to perform the decryption, and this will be inconvenience for utilization.